Pierrot
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -Está bien, está bien… yo soy el que se hace el tonto para ti… el insignificante… payaso de un pequeño circo…- *Song-fic*


**Hola *snif*… Hola**

**Tal vez se pregunte ¿Qué rayos hago aquí si aún no eh continuado mi otro fic?... pues *snif*, me vino una idea….**

**Summary: **-_Está bien, está bien… yo soy el que se hace el tonto para ti… el insignificante… payaso de un pequeño circo…- _***Song-fic* **´

**Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué puso *snif* al principio?… pues por que llore haciendo este fic… **

**En este fic me base en la canción **_"Pierrot" _**cantada por mi segundo Vocaloid favorito **Utatane Piko**, si no mal recuerdo este canción es un cover de la versión de **Miku Hatsune**, en lo personal prefiero más esta versión. Les agradecería que por favor la escucharan… si es proveniente del idioma **Japonés**… pero no les pido que escuchen, solo que lean los subtítulos… no se arrepentirán C: aquí el link **_(solo sustituye la palabra punto por un punto y retira los espacio) _www (punto) youtube (punto) com/watch?v=bDaMktaEr7E

**Sin más gócenlo. **

* * *

**Shake It Up! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney**

**La canción **"Pierrot" **No me pertenece, le pertenece a Vocaloid y/o Crypton**

* * *

**Pierrot**

**.**

**.**

"_Basándonos en una Historia"_

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

…_**. Yo soy el que se hace el tonto para ti….**_

…_**. El insignificante….**_

…_**. Payaso de un pequeño circo"**_

Cerca de un pequeño pueblo, una gran y hermosa carpa azul se alzaba a la vista de personas, al parecer un Circo era eso a lo lejos. El pueblo vivía una pequeña de aproximadamente 13 o 12 años, de cabellos rojizos, piel clara como la Luna y finas facciones, el nombre de esta grácil figura era Cecilia "Cece", esta se encontraba llorando en una colina cercana a la Carpa, sentada en el pasto cubierta por la sombra de un gran y voluminoso árbol. Aquella figura lloraba con una buena razón pues se le veía muy triste y decaída.

"_**Perfectamente redondo como la Luna…**_

…_**. Mantengo el balance arriba de esa pelota….**_

…_**. Y caigo de un modo extravagante….**_

…_**. Es mi trabajo que se rían de mi"**_

La chica se encontraba tan sumida en su sufrimiento, que no se había dado cuenta que algo estaba a su lado. Al por fin darse cuenta se encontró con un joven de su misma edad que traía puesta una máscara, una máscara que cubría toda su cara, una máscara Pierrot. Lo más curioso era que estaba sobre una gran pelota.

-Hola- saludo animado este

-Ho-hola- dijo secándose algunas lágrimas la chica

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto en un tono curioso el payaso mientras caminaba sobre su pelota quedando justo frente a Cece

-Por- por nada- dijo aun con lágrimas

-¡Vamos cambia esa cara!... por una sonrisa- dijo mientras torpemente de la pelota, al caer la pelota reboto sobre el

Esto provocó que la chica, aun con lágrimas, cerrara los ojos pero no por lo sucedió, sino porque le pareció algo gracioso la acción realizada por el Pierrot, tanto así que revelo una hermosa sonrisa en su fina cara.

El payaso al darse cuenta que la chica dejo de llorar se levantó y empezó un nuevo acto….

"_**Te noto llorando en la audiencia….**_

…_**. No estés tan triste….**_

…_**. Esas lagrimas que tu papá y tu mamá….**_

…_**. No notaron…. **_

… _**Yo las note….**_

…_**. Y tuve que limpiarlas"**_

Era un nuevo dia, y eso significa un acto más. Era hora de que el Circo mandara a la parte Central de pueblo, era hora de mandar a aquel chico de nombre Gunther, ahora ya todo un adolecente de entre 20 años, mejor conocido como "Pierrot". Nuestro Pierrot se encontraba en la plaza central del pueblo ofreciendo un acto de "malabarismo" sobre su monociclo. Entre el público se podía notar a una chica pelirroja que miraba al payaso con una hermosa sonrisa y una alegría sin igual. Pero todo cambio cuando alguien la toco por el hombro y al voltear pudo a ver al causante de sus lágrimas su padre.

-Vamos es hora de irnos Cecilia- dijo un hombre de tez morena, facciones finas y mirada amanzánate

-Está bien padre- dijo mientras se tomó un tiempo para observar a aquel payasito

Mientras muy detrás de la chica, se encontraban dos chicos que al parecer planeaban algo pues soltaban unas risas macabras mientras veían el espectáculo. Uno de ellos tomo una piedra, el nombre de aquel chico era Deuce, y su compinche era de nombre Ty.

Cece se dispuso a irse con Logan hasta que escucho un sonido de choque, al parecer alguien había arrojado una piedra. Al darse con temor la vuelta se encontró con algo que la aterrorizo.

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

…_**. No siento dolor o incomodidad….**_

…_**. Si te ríes de mi"**_

Gotas y gotas de sangre caían sobre la máscara del Pierrot. Este ya se encontraba en el piso, al traer puesta su máscara no se notaba como estaba su rostro… si con una cara de dolor o incomodidad. Solo se podía ver una máscara vacía y fría. Cece solo miro la escena con miedo…. Miedo de que el payaso no se levantase.

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

…_**. Yo soy que se cae torpemente….**_

…_**. Balanceándose en una pelota…. **_

…_**. El payaso de un pequeño circo"**_

Entre la audiencia también se encontraba una mujer de nombre Raquel quien cargaba a su pequeño. Ante aquella escena los ojos del pequeño se humedecieron de ver al pobre payasito tirado sufriendo…. Oh al menos es lo que el pequeño Flynn creía.

Pero para sorpresa de todos el payaso se levantó, dio una voltereta y corrió hacia al pequeño, al estar frente al niño toco el cachete de su máscara y de donde anteriormente había líneas se sangre, salieron unas hermosas rosas rojas, ocultando totalmente restos de sangre, excepto una pequeña gota.

El niño al ver esto soltó una hermosa sonrisa, una hermosa y pura sonrisa de alegría. Cecilia solo observaba la escena con cariño y ternura, ternura por las acciones hechas por el Pierrot. Pero el hombre a espaldas de ella pudo observar todo… como miraba ella a él, y frunció el ceño enojado.

"_**Tú sigues llorando y dices….**_

…_**.**__ -Tus mentiras son tristes-__**…**_

… _**-**__No eh dicho ni una sola mentira-__**…. **_

…_**. Con esas palabras, empiezas a llorar otra vez"**_

Nuestra pelirroja no pudo evitar ayudar al payaso, ya que anteriormente él la había ayudado cuando estaba llorando… sola. Se encontraban ella y el en el circo, para ser específicos en donde el Pierrot ensayaba sus trucos. Ella no podía evitar llorar mientras lo curaba pues sentía un dolor que no podía describir.

-Estoy bien- eran las palabras que siempre decía el Pierrot para alegrar a la chica, pero solo lograba entristecerla mas

-Tus mentiras son tristes- contesto esta mientras acaba de ponerle un parche a su máscara

-No eh dicho ni una sola mentira- contesto el Pierrot alzando frente a ella un dedo indicando el número "1" para demostrar que no ha dicho ni una, y luego poniendo un dedo sobre cada cachete

-Mientes- contesto Cece mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Unos metros de distancia se encontraba Logan, observando la escena con recelo y enojo.

"_**Tú no se lo muestras a la audiencia…**_

… _**lo que hay debajo de esa mascara…**_

… _**muéstrame la verdadera cara….**_

… _**que estabas ocultando"**_

Luego de unos días, nuestro joven payaso se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia una plataforma muy alta. Este anteriormente había practicado un nuevo acto que consistía en subir aun monociclo mientras hacía cuerda floja en el aire, haciendo balancear un palo de metal.

Al encontrarse arriba, subió al monociclo y empezó su acto. Ya iba justo a la mitad, mientras en el suelo su amiga Cecilia se encontraba mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios… una sonrisa que solo el payasito provocaba en ella. Pero al parecer alguien más se había percatado de esto.

Mucho antes del acto, Logan había ido al Circo con una bolsa de monedas de oro para ofrecérselas al dueño. El dueño de nombre Gary las acepto. Luego una joven que trabajaba en el circo llamada Tinka, camino con cuchillo en mano hacia un armario. Al abrirlo se encontró con la soga del acto de la "Cuerda Floja". Esta tomo un extremo de en medio y lo rasgo con el cuchillo.

Volviendo al acto. El Pierrot estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado, pero la cuerda no aguanto más y cedió. El payaso callo desde lo alto, mientras caía su mascar se había desprendido dejando a flote su rostro.

Cecilia se horrorizo ante lo presenciado, su cuerpo reacciono y fue hacia el Pierrot… que seguramente se encontraba muy mal.

-¡Te prohíbo que bayas!- dijo Logan tomándola del brazo

-¡Suéltame!-dijo zafándose y corriendo hacia donde lo ocurrido, no sin antes pasar cerca de la mascar caída. Esta acción revelo que el que traía puesta una máscara no era nadie ni siquiera Pierrot sino… Logan.

"_**Cuando este herido sufre….**_

… _**cuando es difícil, grita….**_

… _**no hay nada vergonzoso en eso"**_

La chica tomo a Pierrot, poso su mano sobre su cien mientras lentamente se revelaba la cara de aquel payaso.

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

… _**no importa si no puedes….**_

… _**ríe apropiadamente….**_

… _**para que ya no puedas mentir de nuevo"**_

Al estar frente a frente, apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos se nublaban. Aquel Pierrot era de tez clara y cabellos dorados como el oro. Tenía una gran herida en un costado de su frente, la sangre no dejaba de salir.

-Estoy bien- dijo Pierrot mostrando una sonrisa.

De pronto sintió como algo húmedo y mojado caía en su mejilla, al abrir sus ojos de color zafiro, borro de inmediato su sonrisa.

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

… _**no importa si no puedes soportarlo….**_

… _-Yo llorare contigo-__**"**_

Este se encontró con la cara llena de lágrimas, de dolor y tristeza que emitía las facciones de la joven Cecilia. Esta se encontraba sufriendo… sufriendo de perder lo que quería. No quería perderlo…no después de poder verlo, directo a los ojos.

Volvió a sonreír nuestro Pierrot, solo que ahora hablo, -Yo llorare contigo- dijo mientras soltaba en llanto.

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

… _**lo encontraste por mí….**_

… _**mi cara….**_

… _**que estaba a punto de olvidar"**_

En la mente del Pierrot, este se encontraba en un lugar vacío, blanco y sin fondo, lloraba sin parar, no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarlo, lloraba como cuando pequeño, cabe decir que de hecho lo erra, volví a su antigua edad. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, al voltear se encontró con la más hermosa y pura sonría que había visto, se encontró con la sonrisa de Cecilia, pero no la Cecilia de hora, sino con la Cecilia del primer día que se conocieron. Esta sonrió aún más y extendió sus brazos dándole un cálido y tierno abrazo, del que jamás se separarían.

"_**Está bien, está bien….**_

… _**fue justo como magia….**_

… _**Mira, el mentiroso payaso….**_

… _**se ha desvanecido ahora"**_

Todo era cierto para Pierrot, ese abrazo jamás terminaría, su corazón ahora estaba lleno no solo de amor, sino de volver a revelar aquello que tanto había ocultado, eh incluso casi olvidado.

Al volver a la realidad. Se encontraba con Cecilia llorando sobre su hombro, pero tenía reflejados en sus labios, una sincera sonrisa, una que él jamás olvidaría, una que al mirarla haria que sintiera…. La más hermosa Magia del mundo.

Dio una última mirada a aquella joven, que lo había ayudado, cuidado… eh incluso se atrevía de decir amado, dio una última mirada a aquella joven que no le importó como era físicamente, sino que lo único que le importo fue como era, le dio la última mirada a la causa de su alegría.

Lentamente cerró los ojos dejando escapar una última lágrima de alegría.

* * *

Naval acabo de narrar esto con un semblante triste y con un toque de guitarra que anuncia "Fin".

-¿Se supone que esa fue una historia de amor verdadero?- dijo una pequeña niña desconocida

-¡Por supuesto!, la adapte lo mejor posible- dijo Naval*

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tú la maestra suplente de hoy?- se quejó Flynn

-Vamos niños ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo- dijo Rocky

-Así es, pero bueno ¿Qué te pareció la historia Cece?- dijo Naval volteando a donde se "suponía" debería estar Cece, -Amm ¿Dónde está Cece?- pregunto esta

Todos los niños del grupo de Flynn se encogieron en hombros.

-Se fue…- dijo Naval a lo que luego dio una discreta sonrisa pensando en por qué se había ido, -… ¡Y ahora quien quiere escuchar la historia de "Remember"!- dijo mientras empezaba a tocar su guitarra

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritaron todos los niños, hasta Flynn

* * *

**Bueno…. ¿Qué les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado es uno de mis proyectos más lindos y sensibles que eh escrito.**

-Naval*: Ver la descripción en mi presentación

**Pero este no es el final sigue un segundo Capítulo que espero subir en 10 o 15 días **(lo siento la situación hoy en día esta difícil)

**Mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este fic y por oir la canción **(espero y de corazón que minimo hayas leído los subtitulos)**, gracias ¡los quiero!**

**Sonic-Rainbow**


End file.
